finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Giant
For the summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, see: Iron Giant (Summon)'' Iron Giants (てつきょじん Tetsukyojin lit. Iron Giant), also known as Iron Man or MacGiants, are hulking metal brutes commonly found as enemies in nearly all of the games in the Final Fantasy series. Although the name may change slightly from game to game, the general look of the iron giant remains the same. They are tall metal monsters, often wielding large swords, that rely solely on physical attacks. They often come in two varieties--blue and red, though their exact nature and names vary. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The '''Iron Giants first appearance. It was a very rare random encounter, similar to Warmech, on the higher levels of Pandaemonium. Besides giving good stat multipliers, it also drops Excaliburs, Aegis Shields, and Genji Armor. In the ''Dawn of Souls remake however, a new enemy, the Steel Giant appears as a random encounter and a mini-boss in the Soul of Rebirth. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Iron Giant' does not appear in the original however makes a special appearence as a hidden boss in the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy III. He is located in the "??? Dungeon" that becomes unlocked after the related Mognet sidequest is completed. ''Final Fantasy IV Armor Constructs resemble the traditional '''Iron Giant' design, save for a cannon on their right hand instead of a sword. Red versions also appear, known as Armored Fiends. Another recolor labeled Iron Giant appears exclusively in Final Fantasy IV Advance and is fought in the Lunar Ruins. ''Final Fantasy V Similar to the second installment, the '''Iron Giant' is a rare encounter in the final dungeon. It can be encountered in the upper floors of the dimensional castle portion of the Void. It gives a hefty experience and ABP award, among other prizes. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Iron Man' is a random encounter as the party approaches Jenova in the core of the planet. A red version of it, Wolfmeister also appears as an encounter on the Mt. Corel train tracks when Cid tries stopping the train from crashing into Corel. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Iron Giants' appear in Esthar, Lunatic Pandora, and more frequently in the Deep Sea Research Center. A red version of it, the Red Giant, appears as a boss in Ultimecia Castle. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Iron Man' is a random encounter in the game's final dungeon, Memoria. ''Final Fantasy X '''Iron Giant' is a random encounter on the Thunder Plains. More powerful versions, the Gemini, appear inside of Sin, and in the Omega Ruins. There is also a Monster Arena Species Conquest monster called Ironclad. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The '''Iron Giant' appears in various places throughout the game. *Gemini *Iron Giant ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The '''Iron Giant' is a boss monster at Mount Kilanda, relying on heavy physical attacks with a large sword, as well as a non-elemental spell similar to Ultima in later portions of the game. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales The '''Iron Giant' is a lightning element card, and has six cards under it's name. Category:Enemies Category:Chocobo Tales cards